<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hive by makirolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555792">The Hive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makirolls/pseuds/makirolls'>makirolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makirolls/pseuds/makirolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MossClan has always been closed off from the other clans around them. It was due to this isolation that MossClan had nowhere to turn when they become afflicted with a strange problem. Many cats have been dropping dead, seemingly for no cause. Bodies have been found in the forest, covered in bees and other insects. MossClan could find no explanation for these occurrences. That is until a strange loner named Azalea came to the clan offering his assistance. He claimed that MossClan had been cursed with an illness that he and his small group of she-cats could cure. After the medicine cat, Waspberry, discovers a branch of azaleas in his nest, he convinces the leader to trust this odd tom. However, is he really a gift from StarClan as the leader and medicine cat claim?</p><p>This story has a normal level of violence compared to the canon if not slightly more!! I will be tagging it just in case!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi all! Here are the allegiances. You can click the links on the names to see their family relations!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MossClan</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>Leader:</strong> <a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/"><span class="u">Amberstar</span></a> - A large, curly-haired tom with a dark ginger pelt ticked with black. He has a white chin and throat, and yellow-green eyes.</p><p><strong>Deputy:</strong> <a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#patchcloud"><span class="u">Patchcloud</span></a> - A slender, sleek she-cat with a pastel calico pelt. She has very light blue eyes. <em>[Apprentice: Violetpaw]</em></p><p><strong>Medicine Cat:</strong> <a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#waspberry"><span class="u">Waspberry</span></a> - A small, fluffy charcoal Bengal tom. He has amber eyes. He wears an assortment of flowers in his fur.</p><p><strong>Medicine Cat Apprentice:</strong> <a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#locustpaw"><span class="u">Locustpaw</span></a> - A mostly white she-cat with ginger and black splotches on her face and tail. She has amber-green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#scorchthroat"><span class="u">Scorchthroat</span></a> - A long-haired ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes. She has bright green eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#frostclaw"><span class="u">Frostclaw</span></a> - A tall, long-legged tom with a pure white pelt. He has very pale, icy blue eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#mallowsong"><span class="u">Mallowsong</span></a> - A small, slender she-cat with calico fur. She has yellow-amber eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#flamewatcher"><span class="u">Flamewatcher</span></a> - A pale ginger tabby tom. He has a white chin and belly, and blue eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#spottedbark"><span class="u">Spottedbark</span></a> - A large, long-haired she-cat with spotted reddish-brown fur. She has green eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#willowhawk"><span class="u">Willowhawk</span></a> - A pale, gray-brown and white bicolor tabby tom. He has very light green eyes. <em>[Apprentice: Frecklepaw]</em>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#seedrunner"><span class="u">Seedrunner</span></a> - A light brown she-cat with darker brown spots. She has a white belly and green eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#fawnhop"><span class="u">Fawnhop</span></a> - A light brown she-cat with white spots across her back. She has amber eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#fennelnose"><span class="u">Fennelnose</span></a> - A light cream tabby she-cat with a white spot on her nose. She has blue eyes. <em>[Apprentice: Mantispaw]</em>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#brindlefoot"><span class="u">Brindlefoot</span></a> - A sleek-furred tom with a brown and cream pelt. He has one white foot and yellow-amber eyes. <em>[Apprentice: Wildpaw]</em>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#sparrowleaf"><span class="u">Sparrowleaf</span></a> - A brown tabby she-cat with a lighter brown belly and chest. She has bright green eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#nightwhisker"><span class="u">Nightwhisker</span></a> - A pure black tom with sleek fur. His eyes are a bright yellow color, and he has long whiskers.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#volefang"><span class="u">Volefang</span></a> - A short-furred tom with a solid dark brown pelt. He has a white chin, green eyes, and one long fang.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#palestrike"><span class="u">Palestrike</span></a> - A thin, sleek she-cat with a pale ginger-cream tabby pelt. She has bright amber eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#quailspots"><span class="u">Quailspots</span></a> - A small, plump tom with a gray pelt and small black spots across his fur. He has amber eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#sleekhaze"><span class="u">Sleekhaze</span></a> - A slender she-cat with a primarily gray pelt and darker splotches. She has amber eyes.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Apprentices:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#mantispaw"><span class="u">Mantispaw</span></a> - A mostly white tom with ginger and black splotches on his face and tail. He has amber-green eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#wildpaw"><span class="u">Wildpaw</span></a> - A pure black tom with messy fur. He has a small white patch on his nose and blue eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#frecklepaw"><span class="u">Frecklepaw</span></a> - A small tom with reddish-brown fur. He has darker splotches and amber eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#violetpaw"><span class="u">Violetpaw</span></a> - A white she-cat with many petal-shaped yellow markings. She has green eyes.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Queens:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#beetleflake"><span class="u">Beetleflake</span></a> - A large, fluffy she-cat with mostly brown fur. She has white splotches and green eyes.<em> [Kits: Screechkit, Mintkit, Toadkit, Bouncekit, Dawnkit, and Ferretkit]</em>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#adderblossom"><span class="u">Adderblossom</span></a> - A curly-furred she-cat with dark brown, tabby-striped fur. She has dark amber eyes. <em>[Kits: Cloudkit, Brightkit, and Tigerkit]</em>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#whisperheart"><span class="u">Whisperheart</span></a> - A very small, white-furred she-cat with stumpy legs. She has light yellow eyes. <em>[Kits: Littlekit and Flashkit]</em>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Elders:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#cloudfire"><span class="u">Cloudfire</span></a> - A plump, blind she-cat with a flame-point siamese pelt. She has light blue eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#tallfrost"><span class="u">Tallfrost</span></a> - A thin, long-legged tom with a pure white pelt. He has very pale icy blue eyes.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://thehiveforms.carrd.co/#jayfern"><span class="u">Jayfern</span></a> - A light gray marble tabby tom with a white belly and tail tip. He has dark green eyes.</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Azalea's Group</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>Guide:</strong> <span class="u">Azalea</span> - A tall, curly-furred tom with long legs. He has brown Siamese markings on his cream fur. He has light green eyes.</p><p><strong>Assistant:</strong> <span class="u">Datura</span> - A long-furred she-cat with a pure white pelt. She has bright yellow eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Healers:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Hyacinth</span> - A small gray and white bicolor tabby she-cat. She has purple-blue eyes.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Tiger Lily</span> - A she-cat with a bright ginger pelt. She has darker spots on her fur and green eyes.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Foxglove</span> - A cream tabby she-cat with a very long tail. She has yellow-amber eyes.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Peony</span> - A she-cat with a mainly white pelt. She has small ginger speckles and green eyes.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Iris</span> - A dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and chest. She has yellow eyes.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Trainees:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Sweet Pea</span> - A small, pastel chocolate calico she-cat with bluish-gray eyes.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Tulip</span> - A large, muscular yellow-ginger tabby she-cat. She has bright amber eyes.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinda a short introductory chapter! I hope you enjoy it!<br/>Also, my English isn't 100% good, so I apologize if anything sounds weird or is misspelled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The suffocating feeling of gloom resonated throughout MossClan's camp. Inside the medicine den, the sound of howling kits was the only thing that broke the eerie silence of the clearing. Waspberry tried not to pay much mind to the distractions as he applied chewed blackberry leaves to the kits' wounds. Once the last kit, Ferretkit, had been treated, the medicine cat turned his attention back to their mother. Beetleflake was just outside the medicine den, crouching over something small. "Once again, I'm sorry," Waspberry muttered to the she-cat. </p>
<p>        "Stop saying that," the queen spat back, not looking away from the tiny ginger kit laying still beneath her, "your apologies don't change anything." Waspberry flinched slightly, his ears flattening against his head. He opened his mouth, perhaps to apologize again. But another voice cut him off. "It's not his fault your kits got attacked. You're the one who brought them out of camp." Locustpaw barely glanced up from the herbs she was pawing at. The other two cats in the den glared at the apprentice.  "Locustpaw, cut it out," Waspberry hissed, patting Ferretkit's back. The kit padded back to his mother and hid underneath her.</p>
<p>        Locustpaw finally whipped her head around to meet her mentor's gaze. "What? She got her own kit killed," she young she-cat replied. Beetleflake's eyes lit up in anger. "How dare you! How would you feel if your little siblings got attacked? They're still in the nursery," the queen shot back. "<em>Half</em> siblings," Locustpaw said, her voice returning to a calm tone. "They're my half siblings." The medicine cat apprentice went to lay back into her nest. She found it pointless to argue with a hysterical old she-cat. Waspberry's mouth nearly fell agape. He knew his apprentice was prickly and didn't think before she spoke, but he was horrified by her words. He wasn't sure what to say. Luckily for him, he didn't need to say anything. Beetleflake collected her kits, herding them together with her paw. "Come on, we should get back to the nursery," she murmured to them. She picked up Dawnkit's body by the scruff and walked away without another word. The five other kittens followed after her obediently, barely aware of the tension. The medicine cat sighed once the she-cat was out of sight. "What are we going to do, Locustpaw?" he asked. He was mostly speaking to himself despite addressing his apprentice. </p>
<p>       She didn't respond. How was she supposed to respond to that? How much wiser can she be than a grown cat? Waspberry glanced down at his paws, waiting for her to say something. Once she didn't, he spoke instead. "Locustpaw. Can you follow me?" the Bengal asked. She found it weird that his voice had suddenly gone quiet. He seemed almost regretful of opening his mouth, looking away. "I guess," she responded flatly. She didn't want to. She had just gotten comfortable in her nest. But she begrudgingly got up on her paws and padded after her mentor as he slipped out of the medicine den. "Do you think it's a good idea for both of us to leave?" the she-cat asked. "What if something happens while we're gone." Waspberry barely got out a quick "we'll be back soon" before disappearing into the thick bushes surrounding the camp. She grumbled something under her breath before bounding after her.</p>
<p>       Locustpaw found it almost difficult to keep up with Waspberry. He appeared oddly determined to reach whatever he was bringing her to. A newfound urgency to show her this. "Waspberry please wait!" she called, trying to quicken her pace. Who knew a little tom like him would run so fast. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks once they were almost on the edge of the Twoleg Place border. Locustpaw almost ran right into him, and barely was able to skid to a stop beside her mentor. She took a moment to collect herself. "What is it?" the apprentice asked, looking around. She was slightly annoyed that he brought her out her for what she thought was nothing. The Bengal looked up at the trees. She followed his gaze up and her eyes went wide. "What in StarClan's name..." she breathed. "What is that?"</p>
<p>       Waspberry's amber eyes looked back to his apprentice. "It's a hive." It was much, much bigger than any hive Locustpaw had ever seen. It was almost twice the size of a warrior. It wasn't even that far up in the trees. It was probably low enough for a cat to climb up to. It wasn't even <em>that </em>far from camp. "Do you think that's where all the bees are coming from?" Locustpaw asked. Her mentor gave a quick nod. "I found it the other day when gathering herbs that grow around here." Her eyes focused up at the hive. There had to be hundreds, maybe thousands of tiny insects buzzing around. Her breath started to pick up. The typically collected young she-cat had quickly gotten herself into a panic over this discovery. "What are we going to do?" she asked, not realizing she was echoing her mentor's earlier words. </p>
<p>       "What can we do?" he replied. </p>
<p>       Crinkling leaves made the two MossClan cats swivel their heads around behind them. They were already on-edge from the sight of the hive, and their pelts became bristled at the sudden noise. A figure weaseled out from the shrubbery. It was a cat. "Excuse me," the stranger said, slowly nearing them. "But I couldn't help but notice you were looking up at the trees." The cat was a few tail-lengths away from them now, but neither let their guard down. The newcomer motioned up to the hive with his paw. "Would you two happen to be looking at that?" Waspberry was the first to relax. "Yes we were. Do you know anything about it?" </p>
<p>       The cat hummed in thought. "I suppose I do," he said, swishing his long tail behind him. "But I'd like to know more about the both of you. What are you doing all the way out here? Last time I checked this was too close to the Twoleg Place for MossClan cats to be venturing out to." Locustpaw narrowed her eyes. "How did you know we're from MossClan?" she hissed. She refused to let up her defensive stance, even when her mentor had. She figured that he might be some kittypet, but she still didn't trust him. "You all have a certain scent," the stranger responded with a calm smile. "Now, can you tell me your names and I'll tell you what you want to know."</p>
<p>       "I'm Waspberry, the clan's medicine cat," the small tom said. Locustpaw couldn't believe her mentor was so open with this odd cat. "This is Locustpaw, my apprentice." Her gaze became even angrier. "I can speak for myself," she said to the medicine cat. The stranger tutted. "What an irritable little thing," he purred, looking at Locustpaw with half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>       "Well," he said, sitting down with his tail curled around his paws comfortably. "You can call me Azalea. Nice to meet you two"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>